The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 23: The Bunker First Anniversary Special
WOW IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR ALREADY. Part One Narrator: Today's a very special day for our heros today. Why? Because it's the one year anniversary since we all met and started our journey! Bob: Wait, it's been an entire year? Blossom: Time sure does fly, doesn't it? ACF: Speaking of time, guess what we're all gonna do today? Buttercup: We're gonna kick some Autotunerz' butt? ACF: Nope. Wakko: We're all going to send Bob to Pluto? Bob: HEY! ACF: No, and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FIGHTING OR I'LL SEND YOU BOTH TO PLUTO. Bob and Wakko: Fine. ACF: I might as well just say it. WE'RE ALL GOING TIME TRAVLING ON THE TARDIS! Web: Star Trek already did it! ACF: I DON'T CARE. Anyway, does anyone have any ideas, 'cause I don't. ...I should have thought this plan out more... Web: We should get some McDonald's. ACF: Fine, we'll go to McDonald's. Web: YES! (Everyone gets onto the TARDIS, and we go off) Web: When does this thing land? I have to pee. Mochlum: (stops in space, pushes Web out, then lands us in McDonalds) Now nobody use the bathroom, me and Bernadette are gonna go make out in the bathroom. Web: You a-hole. Bob: Why must you rub the fact that you have a girlfriend in our face? Mochlum: Because you guys are loners. Mysterious Guy in BG nobody noticed: (blows up Mochlum) HOW DARE YOU RUB THAT FACT IN THE FACE OF JB! Bob: Wait, you're JB? Bilbo: And I thought you were dating that model. Toon Link: Is she imaginary? JB: Pfft, no.... Selena: (walks in) JB, your inflatable girlfriend popped, ohai. Studio Audience: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. ACF: When did YOU guys get here?! JB: Since the beginning of this episode. (4th Wall cracks) (5 minutes of fighting later...) (Someone pushes down a lever) (The TARDIS disappears and lands in an unknown place) ACF: Now what did you guys do? (opens the door) Faves: OMGZ WE'RE IN... Actually, I don't know where... but it isn't a place I've been before... Mochlum: *Walks out of bathroom with red kiss marks everywhere* Huh where are we ACF: It reminds me of... Earth.... Faves: HEY, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HEY. I think... it IS earth! Mochlum: Sorry I was deploying the mirage image, we're really stuck in space. *Turns it off* Faves: MOCHLUM DON'T MAKE ME MARRY YOU AGAIN. Mochlum: ANYTHNIG BUT THAT! JB: It looks like this thingy is broken. Bob: WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE. Luckily I brought the canned bacon. Everyone: YES! ACF: And from the looks of it, the TARDIS isn't going anywhere anytime soon. AND YES CANNED BACON! Faves: Ohey JB, I want to arrange a special concert for someone. JB: Who? Faves: *Whispers into JB's ear* JB: Why? Faves: BECAUSE HE MESSED WITH ME. JB: Ooohhhh. I'll be on it. In a few hours, they'll get the special show. Faves: Thx. ACF: Faves, why are you talking to the autotunerz! Faves: I needed to torture someone. Mochlum: I wonder who it is... Faves: Oh, they'll find out soon. Bob: WHO WANTS CANNED BACON JB: I DO! Bob: No screw you you don't get any JB: :( Web (appears out of nowhere) I'll take some! Because I'm still in this episode! (4th Wall cracks again) Web: Hey, how come you never hear about the 1st, 2nd or 3rd wall? Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, BUNKER!